Leaving?
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Sora will nach Amerika, doch wird sie gehen? Wer könnte sie daran hintern? Lest selbst... R&R PLEASE


Disclaimer: Also hier ist meine 4. Fic. Ich finde nicht, dass sie besonders gut geworden ist, aber könnt euch ja selber mal ein Bild machen und mir dann sagen, wie ist. Wann's spielt? Hhhhhm....irgendwann weit nach 02. Sie sind ca. 22/23 Jahre und Sora will Japan für ein Studium in England verlassen. Na den Rest könnt ihr entweder lesen oder euch selber ausmalen..... ;-) Wenn ihr Zeit hättet und mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun könntet wäre ich euch nun zum Schluss noch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr R&R  
  
Leaving???  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow  
  
„Sora! Komm wir müssen los!", Sora wendete traurig ihren Blick von dem Foto, was sie schon seit Stunden anstarrte und blickte zu Kari und Tai, die im Flur standen.  
  
1 Leave the winter on the ground  
  
I wake up lonely  
  
1.1.1.1 There's a silence  
  
In the bedroom – and all around  
  
„Keine Angst, Sora! Er wird kommen, ganz sicher...", er lächelte sie mitleidig an und hoffte inständig, dass er Recht behielt. Sora seufzte und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Bild bevor sie es wieder auf den Schreibtisch stellte und ihre Koffer anpackte. Nur widerwillig lief sie zu Tai und Kari in den Flur. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Entscheidung rückängig machen und hier bleiben. Sie wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein. „Komm her – ich nehm das!", Tai nahm ihr höflich die Tasche und den Koffer aus der Hand und lächelte erneut. Irgendwie musste er sie aufmuntern. „Lass uns gehen!", meinte Kari leise und rücksichtsvoll. Sora nickte und unterdrückte die Tränen. Sie musste stark sein.  
  
Touch me now  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream away  
  
Mit abwesendem Blick verfolgte sie Tais Handlungen. Er verstaute ihre Koffer sorgfältig im Kofferraum, um gleich darauf in der Fahrerseite einzusteigen. „Los!", forderte er sie auf und wartete bis sie neben ihm im Auto saß. Etwas beunruhigt und unsicher, was sie nun machen sollte, schnallte sie sich an, während Kari hinter ihr Platz nahm.  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
It must have been good  
  
But I lost it somehow  
  
Sehnsüchtig blickte Sora auf die Landschaft, doch in Gedanken war sie bei ihm. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Was hatte sie getan? Wieso hatte sie eingewilligt? „Sora?", schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und blickte Tai lächelnd an. „Wie wird dein Tag eigentlich genau aussehen, dort?", fragte er. Ihr war wohl klar, dass er mit ihr reden wollte, um sie abzulenken. Doch das wollte sie gar nicht. Sie wollte über ihn nachdenken, denn sie wusste nicht, wann sie wohl das nächste Mal so dazu kommen würde. „Ehm...das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Kommt darauf an, wann die einzelnen Kurse sind.", sagte sie kurz und bündig und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. „Du willst nicht reden, oder?", hakte Tai nach und Sora fühlte sich schlecht. Tai konnte nichts dafür, wieso musste sie es jetzt an ihm auslassen. Aber er hatte trotzdem Recht. „Nein, Tai. Tut mir Leid!", sie blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich kann dich verstehen...glaube ich!" Erleichtert blickte Sora wieder nach draußen und ließ ihre Gedanken abermals um ihn schweifen.  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
From the moment we touched  
  
Till time had run out  
  
„Hey, Sora!" „Hallo, Mimi!", begrüßte Sora ihre beste Freundin und umarmte sie fest. „Ist es wirklich schon so weit?", flüsterte Mimi unter Tränen. Sora schaute ihr in die Augen und nickte, denn auch ihr hatten die Tränen die Sprache verschlagen. „Meine Damen und Herren, der Flug 326 Tokio – Detroit wird sich leider um einige Minuten verspäten. Vielen Dank!", für einen Moment hatte Sora gehofft ihr Flug war gemeint, dann hätte sie noch etwas mehr Zeit, um auf ihn zu warten. Aber es war nicht ihr Flug. Sie blickte auf die Anzeigetafel und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihre Maschine in wenigen Minuten ankommen würde. „Ich muss los!", meinte sie und stand auf. „Jetzt schon? Es sind doch noch 20 min.!", rief Mimi fassungslos. „Ja schon, aber ich muss noch einchecken, dass dauert seine Zeit! Ich hab sowieso schon eine Sondergenehmigung, ich hätte schon ne Stunde vorher rein gemusst!" Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln blickte sie in die kleine Gruppe und erneut wollten sie die Tränen übermannen, doch noch war sie stärker.  
  
Make believing  
  
We're together  
  
That I'm shelter  
  
By your heart  
  
„Tschüß Sora und pass gut auf dich auf!", Kari drückte sie fest an sich und wischte sich eine einsame Träne weg. „Mach ich und grüß bitte T.K. noch mal von mir!", bat Sora und blickte Kari flehend an. „Wird erledigt, so bald er aus Kioto zurück ist! Er hat geflucht, dass er nicht hier sein konnte.", erklärte Kari, lächelte und ließ Izzy gewähren, der stillschweigend neben ihr gestanden hatte. „Hey Sora, melde dich mal, okay?" Sora nickte und nahm auch Izzy noch einmal in die Arme. „Hier, für unterwegs!", meinte Izzy und drückte ihr eine Schachtel ihrer Lieblingspralinen in die Hand. „Danke, Izzy!", sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich nun Joe zu. „Hey Süße, lass dich nicht unterkriegen!", er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihr noch etwas in die Hand.  
  
But in and outside  
  
I turn to water  
  
Like a teardrop  
  
In your heart  
  
And it's a hard – winters day  
  
I dream away  
  
„Damit dir nicht langweilig wird kannst du beim Essen ja noch Lesen!", sagte er und lächelte. Sora blickte nach unten und erkannte ein Buch. Beim näheren hinsehen sah sie, dass es Der Mann von nebenan war von ihrer Lieblingsautorin Amelie Fried. „Danke Joe, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!", sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Keine Angst, ich hab es nicht alleine finanziert. Mimi hat auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.", erklärte er und nickte in Richtung Mimi. Sora blickte erstaunt zu ihr und umarmte sie im nächsten Moment stürmisch. „Ich werde euch so vermissen!", stammelte Sora. „Wir dich auch, Sora! Wir dich auch!", entgegnete Mimi und hatte schwer mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen. „So jetzt bin ich dran!", forderte Tai. Sora löste sich aus Mimis Umarmung und drehte sich mit einem Schmunzeln um. „Komm ja schon!", meinte sie und umarmte nun zum Schluss auch ihn. „Ich hab zwar kein Geschenk, aber ich werde dich trotzdem ganz doll vermissen. Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse!" Sora blickte ihn erstaunt an. Wieso sollte sie ihm böse sein? Sie hatte sowieso überhaupt nicht mit irgendeinem Geschenk gerrechnet. „Doch etwas kann ich dir trotzdem geben!" Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche und zog einen weißen Briefumschlag heraus, um ihn Sora zu überreichen. „Hier, von Matt!" Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Er würde also nicht kommen. Stattdessen kam er mit so einem Brief. Aber sie konnte ihn auch irgendwie verstehen. Sie hätte bestimmt nicht anders gehandelt. „Danke Tai! Sag ihm, dass ich..., dass ich...", die Tränen brachen nun doch aus. Es waren Enttäuschungs- und Abschiedstränen zugleich. „dass ich ihn liebe!", sie fiel Tai in die Arme. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass es Matt war und nicht Tai. „Mach ich...", einfühlsam küsste er ihre Haare und blickte ihr dann wieder in die Augen. „Du musst jetzt los..." Sora nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Also, ich geh dann. Ich melde mich, wenn ich angekommen bin!", sie schenkte ihnen ein letztes Lächeln und drehte sich um, um mit ihren Koffern einzuchecken. Ihre Beine waren schwer, aber sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und machte den ersten Schritt in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt....  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
It was all that I wanted  
  
Now I'm living without  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
It's where the water flows  
  
It's where the wind blows  
  
„Sora!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und spürte auch schon im nächsten Moment Lippen, Lippen die ihre stürmisch, aber zärtlich küssten. Sie kannte diese Art zu küssen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und erkannte Matt. Er war es tatsächlich. Er war tatsächlich hier und küsste sie. „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!", sagte er immer wieder und sie erkannte, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ist gut!", erwiderte sie und umarmte ihn überglücklich, als sie realisierte, dass ihr die Tränen in Strömen übers Gesicht flossen. „Sora? Weißt du noch, als du mich letzte Woche gefragt hast, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du nach England gehst?" Sora nickte, denn sie brachte kein Wort mehr vor Glück hervor.  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
It must have been good  
  
But I lost it somehow  
  
„Und weißt du auch noch, wie ich gesagt habe, dass ich nichts dagegen hätte?" Sie nickte wieder. „Das war gelogen, das war ja so was von gelogen. Ich hab verdammt viel dagegen, ja verdammt viel...", er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und blickte ihr dann sehnsüchtig in die Augen. „Und soll ich dir den wichtigsten Grund nennen?" Sora schaute ihm überrascht und gespannt in die Augen. Was hatte er vor? Sie sah wie er in seiner Jackentasche etwas heraus holte und sich plötzlich vor sie kniete. Oh nein, er wollte doch nicht etwa? „Sora, ich will nicht das du gehst, weil ich dich über alles liebe und dich hiermit fragen will, ob du...ob du meine Frau werden willst?" Er öffnete die kleine schwarze Box, die er gerade heraus geholt hatte und sie sah einen mit Diamanten besetzen silbernen Ring. Ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter und die Tränen flossen wieder stärker vor Freude und Fassungslosigkeit. „Ja, ja, ja und ob ich das will!", rief sie vor Begeisterung und konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Ebenso erleichtert und glücklich, wie Sora, steckte Matt ihr den Ring an den linken Ringfinger und stellte sich vor sie, um sie leidenschaftlicher als je zuvor zu küssen. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich dich jetzt bitte zu bleiben?", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, war ich enttäuscht, als du zustimmtest. Schlecht wäre es nicht gewesen, aber ich wollte lieber bei dir bleiben. Doch ich dachte ich wäre dir egal und deshalb willigte ich ein." Entsetzt blickte er sie an. „Spinnerin, als wenn du mir je egal sein könntest. Ich liebe dich!", er stupste ihr mit einem Lächeln auf die Nase. „Ich dich auch!", und wieder versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
From the moment we touched  
  
Till time had run out  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
  
  
„Ich fasse es nicht, hat er ihr soeben wirklich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?", fragte Mimi fassungslos, woraufhin Tai mit einem Grinsen nickte.  
  
  
  
It was all that I wanted  
  
Now I'm living without  
  
It must have been love  
  
But it's over now  
  
It's where the water flows  
  
It's where the wind blows  
  
So das war's und? Nicht besonders, ne? Na ja, ich lass euch selber entscheiden.  
  
Eure love-google, nicht vergessen HDL und Shalom! 


End file.
